Criminel Yokai
by Grypem
Summary: "Criminel Yokai, privé de liberté, enchaîné et enfermé dans son passé."
1. Chapter 1

**Criminel Yokai : PROLOGUE.**

Gokû ne se sentait pas bien, ces derniers temps.

Jeep roulait normalement, Hakkai était au volant. Gojyo observait l'horizon, une cigarette à la bouche. Quant à Sanzô, il observeait Hakkai conduire, sans rien dire. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqués l'attitude pour le moins étrange de Gokû. Il était calme. Il avait faim, mais seuls les hurlements de son ventre pouvaient mettre le groupe au courant. Cela faisait depuis le début de leur trajet qu'il n'avait rien dit. Et Sanzô l'avait remarqué, bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Comme s'il allait s'inquiéter de l'état de ce bakasaru. Le paysage défilait, et Gokû l'étudiait avec attention. Personne ne parlait, ce qui rendait l'ambiance un peu tendue. Finalement, ce fût Gojyo qui brisa ce silence.

\- On va devoir faire une halte pour la nuit dans cette clairière, dit-il d'un air endormi.

Sanzô, Gojyo, Gokû et Hakkai descendirent donc de la voiture qui redevint aussitôt un sublime petit dragon blanc. Ils pénétrèrent dans la clairière, et Hakkai commença à sortir les sacs de couchages. C'est alors que Gokû se manifesta enfin.

\- C'est quand qu'on mange ?

\- Tu ne peux pas attendre, bakasaru ? trancha Gojyo, l'air moqueur.

\- Je te signales qu'on n'a pas mangé de toute la journée et que je n'ai pas rouspeté, espèce de cafard rouge ! répliqua Gokû.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?!

\- Cafard rouge !

La chamaillerie fût interrompue par un coup de baffeur derrière la tête de Gojyo, puis de Gokû. Sanzô avait l'air encore une fois extenué par ces disputes débiles et dénuée de sens.

\- Fermez-la, tous les deux, ou je vous bute, aboya-t-il.

Gojyo rumina dans son coin et Gokû soupira. Hakkai, qui avait finit d'étendre les sacs de couchages, sourit au cadet.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on a des provisions... Gojyo, il a raison, on n'a rien mangé de toute la journée, dit-il.

Gojyo haussa les épaules et s'assit par terre. Son geste fût rapidement imité par Sanzô, Hakkai et Gokû. Celui-ci mangea comme un goinfre, comme d'habitude. Personne ne s'en préoccupa, cela était dans leur habitudes. Et pour une fois, le souper se passa en silence, au plus grand soulagement de Sanzô qui pouvait enfin reposer sa pauvre tête.

Personne ne s'attarda. Tous allèrent se couchés. La nuit fût courte, mais réparatrice. Enfin, pour Sanzô, Gojyo et Hakkai. Gokû, lui, fit un mauvais rêve, à nouveau.

 _Seul... Il était seul. Il pouvait apercevoir entre les barreaux de pierres, intimidants et menaçants, l'immense et dense étendue de neige. Ses chaînes... Elles lui faisaient mal. Il espérait qu'il arriverait. Qu'il viendrait._

 _Criminel Yokai privé de liberté, enchaîné et enfermé dans son passé. Entre ces murs de pierres lui rappelant chaque jours combien son châtiment était lourd, si lourd pour son pauvre mental. Allait-il rester saint d'esprit, à observer ce tapis de neige et ces rochers. Toujours les mêmes rochers, qui ne bougaient pas, qui restaient à leur places, éternellement._

 _Il n'allait pas venir, il allait le laisser là. Il ne méritait que cela, Criminel Yokai, enchaîné et enfermé. Et soudain, il le vit. Avec ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant, son air à la fois rassurant et froid, aussi froid que ce lieu. Il lui tendit la main... Il l'aidait, il était là._

 _Criminel Yokai, privé de liberté, tenta de lui saisir la main. Mais il ne fit que la transpercer lamentablement. L'expression de son sauveur se transforma en une grimaçe narquoise et son sang se glaça._

 _Criminal Yokai, privé de liberté, enchaîné et enfermé dans son passé, en restera prisonnier._

Gokû ouvrit doucement les yeux. Les premiers rayons du soleil étaient déjà présents. Bien évidemment, Gojyo, Hakkai et Sanzô étaient déjà levés. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'on parlait du loup. Le bonze devant Gokû. Celui-ci essayait de se réveiller tant bien que mal.

\- Réveille-toi, bakasaru, je n'ai pas envie de rester croupir ici par ta faute, et celle de tes stupides conneries.

\- T'as entendu le patron, bakasaru ? ajouta Gojyo.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, stupide cafard !

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Criminel Yokai**

 **Chapitre 2.**

 _Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour poster la suite ! Merci à mes deux lecteurs ! Voici la suite, canadas; et merci pour ta review. Eyael, merci aussi. Oui, il y aura des flashbacks dans le monde Céleste entre Konzen et Gokû, même bien plus que ça. En ce qui concernes Homura, je ne sais pas encore.  
_

 _Enjoy ! :D_

Ils s'étaient mis en route ce matin, ayant directement quitter l'auberge après le petit-déjeuné soigneusement préparé par Hakkai. Il faisait très froid aujourd'hui, comme ça, tout d'un coup. Alors, Hakkai qui avait prévu des habits chaud dans le coffre, avait revêtu nos amis. Sanzô portait une écharpe blanche et une veste, Hakkai portait un manteau, Gojyo pestait contre sa doudoune et Gokû portait un pull en laine beige. Le jeune brun était ailleurs, les bras croisés et les yeux dans le vague. Il avait fait un étrange cauchemars, et se sentait épuisé. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il épuisé s'il avait dormi, la nuit ? Gojyo lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

\- Oï, saru, t'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?

Pour toute réponses, le singe lui jeta un bref regard ennuyé et bailla. Sanzô, qui observer la scène, fronça les sourcils, un peu soucieux malgrè lui. Gokû avait mal à la tête, et il avait l'impression que quelque chose en particulier lui grillait les neurones. Comme s'il avait besoin, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler de quelque chose...

Hakkai s'arrêta dans une ville pas loin, pour faire une pause nourriture dans un restaurant anodin. Le repas se passa dans l'ambiance habituelle : disputes, cris, caprices, rires. Gokû avait manger pour dix, comme toujours. Mais Sanzô restait sceptique, il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait, que quelque chose de grave arrivait sous ses yeux.

 _ **\- Konzen ! Ne faîtes pas l'idiot, détachez-moi, vous allez vous faire tuer !**_

 _ **\- Konzen !**_

 _ **Un coup de griffes, une chute. Le silence régnait à présent, bien vite rompu par la respiration rauque et régulière du brun aux pupilles félines, à cheval sur lui. Il déposa la paume de ses mains sur ses joues et étonnament, il ne fit aucun geste brutal envers lui.**_

 _ **\- ... à ce moment-là, celui qui m'a tendu la main en premier, c'était toi, Gokû.**_

 _ **Il se redressa, admirant le regard incrédule posé sur lui. Doucement, il colla son front au sien.**_

 _ **\- Et ça m'a vraiment pris la tête... Mais plus rien ne pourra me faire lâcher cette main maintenant.**_

 _ **\- GOKU !**_

\- GOKU !

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Hakkai se tenait au dessus de lui, l'air complètement paniqué. Gojyo avait l'air extrêmement crispé et fumait une cigarette, un peu en retrait, tout comme Sanzô dont l'ombre de ses cheveux masquaient son visage. Une serviette humide se trouvait sur son front, cela le rafraîchissait un peu, mais sa gorge était sèche, extrêmement sèche. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne se rappelait de rien. Pourtant, il avait la désagréable impression qu'il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne. De quoi avait-il rêvé ?

Hakkai saisit une bouteille d'eau, et s'apprêta à relever doucement la tête du jeune brun. Mais celui-ci se redressa avant, et prit la bouteille avant de boire dedans à grosse gorgées.

\- Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, saru, lâcha Gojyo en s'approchant doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore un peu rauque.

\- Bah, on descendait de la voiture et t'es tombé. Vraiment, tu pourrais prévenir...

\- Prévenir ? Comment tu veux que j'te préviennes, imbécile de kappa ?!

\- Bah j'sais pas si tu te sens pas bien fais le nous savoir espèce de goinfre sans cervelle !

\- Comment tu m'as appelé, cafard dragueur pervers et dégoûtant ?!

\- Singe idiot !

\- NE ME TRAITE PAS DE SINGE !

\- TU L'AS CHERCHER !

Un coup de feu résonna dans la pièce. Sanzô releva le regard.

\- ... Fermez-là, où j'vous bute, tous les deux.

Hakkai lâcha un petit rire et saisit la serviette sur le front de Gokû, pour l'essorer et le tremper d'eau fraîche. Le brun se laissa tomber sur ses orreillés et ferma les yeux en sentant le tissu frais et humide sur son front. C'était certain, il avait besoin de se rappeler. Il ne savait pas en quoi c'était important, mais il savait que c'était important, et il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer ça.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Gokû insista pour que Sanzô reste à son chevet. Celui-ci avait refuser un long moment, avant de se rendre à l'évidence, et de se faire influencer par Hakkai qui lui citais tous les bienfaits de la tendresse. Seulement, Sanzô n'allait pas donner une pointe de tendresse, mis à part peut-être une mini carresse sur les cheveux, à cet imbécile de singe. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le singe en question était du genre sentimental, cette nuit-là.

\- Dis, Sanzô...

\- Dis-moi ta connerie rapidement, comme ça je peux aller me coucher.

\- Tu regrettes...?

Le blond arcqua un sourcil. Il allait encore lui retourner le cerveau.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Tu regrettes de m'avoir reccueilli ?

\- Tch, singe idiot.

\- Réponds !

Sanzô le fixa un instant. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui ? Sans un mot, il se leva et quitta la chambre.

A suivre...


End file.
